


Starlit night sky

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [157]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordspole, jungle and warrant.





	Starlit night sky

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me posting daily! It’s well past midnight here, but since I seem to be on New York time the day isn’t over yet, so this totally counts xD For sterekdrabbles words of the day and the [Inktober for writers thingie](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178697866392)’s word 8, Star.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178869311902) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/147895).)

The forest was dense and jungle like enough that it almost warranted his wish for a machete so he could cut his way through it. As it was, he only had his bare arms to push branches aside enough to squeeze his way forward.

Then, finally, the overgrown fence post he was looking for. He breathed a sigh in relief. Almost there.

Soon he stumbled into a clearing, the moon fat and bright in the starlit night sky above.

“Hey, big guy,” Stiles said and a second later he was on his ass with a huge wolf in his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
